Prediction
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: You know what I couldn't predict? How fast you made me fall for you. - TempleShipping


**There were three sort of long one-shots I had posted on my writing blog, and like i said before, if you don't read my writing there I will upload it here at least five days or so later. anywho, these two surprisingly don't have a tag on tumblr, and I've seen cosplay of them, not hinting shipping, but I don't believe there's any art or fanfiction of them.**

**I WILL LOVE MY TEMPLESHIPPING THE WAY IT IS. IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND CRACKY ._. AND I LOVE IT. I think this means first templeshipping on the site, too?**

**Pokemon is not mine.**

* * *

Morty has always been more of a secluded man, really only having a few friends.

He wasn't as full of energy as Eusine, couldn't go chasing something that would never be his. He had been worn down.

And he could tell the future - and people took that and used him, so he stopped letting that out in the open when meeting new people.

And besides that and being a gym leader, he often pondered of what else he had to offer - what made people want to be drawn to him.

He couldn't find anything else.

What did anyone have to offer him?

(Call it a trust issue, call it rude, but Morty called it the truth.)

All he needed was his city, he could protect his city. That's it.

He swore that to himself every day and night.

Some days he found himself to be so lonely that it was getting harder and harder to believe.

And now, here he is, a fake loner, a shell of who he used to be.

He would help the people who lived in his city, because he loved them, loved his city.

* * *

Then, Ms. Ice Queen comes to see his city - or rather, his Burned Tower.

She is perky and full of energy - like Eusine had been once.

She's driving him to the edge of insanity the way she asks him to tell her future.

Oh, but she's so convincing, so foreign, so beautiful, that maybe he should tell her.

Funny.

She'll only abuse his power and use him. He's been through this before and he knows he's not going to trust her.

But she can read him better than he can read the future.

Candice is a people-person. She's proved it by getting along with everyone in his city, swaying them to favor her.

She came in and instantly had the city wrapped around her finger.

He can't trust her, she'll just destroy his city.

So she reads him and learns how broken he really is.

* * *

She follows him into that Bellchime Trail, goes to say something and instantly shuts her mouth, too mesmerized by the leaves and colors to even move.

Morty chuckles, "Surprised?" he asks her.

She nods slightly, and her eyes still widened, still skimming her surroundings, she manages words.

"Well, I don't … I've never seen anything like this. I've got nothing like this back at home."

…Oh, that's right. He forgot she lives in a barren, snow-covered city.

"You should see it when the sun sets," he tells her.

"I.. can only imagine. You bring me here at sunset and I'll show you just how beautiful my city can be. It'll give yours a run for your money," she winks, and in a flash, she's gone.

Morty will keep this promise, as he predicted.

* * *

Two days later, after endless conversations with her royal highness, after opening his heart to her, his hands are in front of her eyes as he leads her to the Trail.

When they reach his favorite spot in all of his city, he lets her see.

She can only gasp and sigh dreamily, stare at everything.

For once, the icy princess was speechless, something hard for anyone to do. She was like a toddler, hard to get to be quiet and settle down.

Morty feigns the inevitable.

He finally gives in.

"Would you… like to know your future?" he asks, expecting her to jump up and shout.

"…You know, I've been thinking about that request and, well, I don't want to know," she says, leaving him practically gaping, "I want the unwritten part of my life to stay a mystery. Thanks for this, Morty, and thanks for the offer."

(She finally seems to be growing up some.)

She turns on her heel to leave this beautiful scene reluctantly, and he grabs her arm.

His eyes meet the leaf covered ground.

"Wait."

She stares at him, "What is it?"

He can feel her eyes on him, can feel her pulse.

"I can't… predict everything."

It's hard for him to speak to anyone, to tell them things that he didn't want to believe himself.

She stares at him in confusion.

" I've never told anyone. I can only see images. There's no sound and no way to tell emotions or feelings."

She nods, his grip on her arm never ceasing.

"And as such, the only thing I couldn't predict about you was - is… the way I feel about you."

She jumps back some, "That's… abrupt," she states.

But he kisses her, during the sunset with orange and yellow surrounding them.

"I only wanted to make you smile, Morty. I try to make everyone I meet smile," she tells him, bright red face turning crimson.

He smiles at her, smiles for once, his usually depressing eyes filled with stellar happiness meeting hers.

Purple hits brown, they are a bruise.

He parts his lips to say something.

"Mission accomplished."

(She made him smile like no other, after all.)


End file.
